Botan's Predicament
by Netzume
Summary: Botan has a secret that has a great deal to do with one of the spirit detectives. Read to find out who it is and what the big secret is all about. R
1. Keiko the Hottie

Chapter 1 "Keiko the Hottie" 

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled trying to get his attention. "Yusuke, how do I look?"

She walked out of the changing booth with a black tank top that said "hottie" on it and a short jean skirt on. "Wow! Damn Keiko! You look FINE! Grrr." Yusuke said playfully.

"Yusuke!" Keiko blushed "is this skirt too short?" "No, it should be shorter! "Yusuke!" Keiko smiled, relieved that the skirt wasn't too short. After buying her new outfit, they went to Yusuke's house.

Later that day, Yusuke was talking to Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. "Damn, you should have seen her! She was so damn sexy!"

Then Yusuke noticed that Kuwabara was drooling! "Don't be drooling about my girl!" Yusuke yelled punching Kuwabara across the face.

"What was THAT for!" yelled Kuwabara while holding his face. "What do you THINK that was for! I saw you drooling!" Yusuke said about ready to hit him again. "Now why would I be drooling?" Kuwabara questioned getting up off the floor. "Why? I'll tell you why! You were drooling cuz you wished that you could get a girlfriend as sexy and hot as Keiko!" Yusuke yelled getting louder at the end." "Yes? Yusuke was is it?" Keiko asked walking into the room. "Hi Keiko!" Kuwabara exclaimed, running over to her to get a hug. "Get the hell away from my girlfriend!" yelled Yusuke, taking a swing at Kuwabara. He tried to doge it and took it in the shoulder. Then he got up and took a swing at Yusuke but Yusuke dodged it and jabbed Kuwabara in the gut. "Yusuke! Why did you do that!" yelled Keiko when she ran to Kuwabara side to help him up. "Okay, this is just too much." Hiei got up to leave but was stopped when Kurama got up and

said, "Where are you going?" "…" Hiei just left. "What about you Kurama? Where are you going?" "To the mall. Good-bye everyone. Have a good day. And try not to kill each other." Kuwabara thanked Keiko for her help and said his goodbyes as well. Yusuke was about to say something but Keiko grabbed his arm saying, "And where are YOU going? I'm not done with you mister." Yusuke sweat dropped and imagined being yelled at…and… having some fun…


	2. Kurama Learns a New Word

**Chapter 2 "Kurama Learns a New Word"**

When Kurama got to the mall he went to the food court. He was eating his pizza on a bench when he heard, "Hey redhead!" Kurama turned around and saw a man with a large group of girls following him.

"Hey, redhead you see these sexy young ladies? Well, they were wondering if they could play with your hair." "Who are they? And who are you?" "Oh, there my hoes!" The man smiled. Kurama looked at the man and asked what a hoe was.

The man sweat dropped, saying, "Yeah, um… well… they're…my… friends. That's it. They're my friends." Kurama looked at the man and stood up. "Well, I'm sorry for your timing. But I take my leave now." Kurama smiled and left the mall.

Exiting the building, Kurama saw Hiei turn a corner. Kurama ran up to him and said, "hey Hiei… What's up with your hair?" Hiei turned around and glared at Kurama. "Shut up. It was a cat." At this, Kurama was confused. "A cat? Oh… _oh_!… This cat must have been named Botan."

Hiei glared a Kurama. "No! It was a cat! A normal cat!" Kurama chuckled, "Honestly Hiei. I thought you were stronger than an average _cat_." Hiei was about ready to attack Kurama. "You know damn well that I'm still on probation. If I harm any ningens my probation will be extended even longer. Why the hell would I want to have to take orders from that damn baby for longer than I have too!"

Kurama started to laugh, "Ha, ha! Well, what ever my little hoe. Your not going to tell me what really happened anyways. Bye." Kurama walked away laughing. Hiei looked a Kurama walking away with a confused look on his face. "Little hoe? I'm not little! And what the hell is a hoe!" Some lady heard Hiei and gasped. Hiei looked at the lady and glared at her. Then he ran off down the street.

During that time, Keiko was standing in front of a bathroom mirror at Yusuke's house. Yusuke was lying on the couch with a satisfied look on his face. "So, Yusuke, why where you beating up Kuwabara?" "Huh?" answered Yusuke not expecting that to come up. "I said, why where you being mean to Kuwabara? He was just trying to be nice." Keiko exclaimed a little annoyed that Yusuke wasn't listening.

"He was asking for it. That's all. Don't worry about it. But Keiko, when are you going to put back on that outfit you bought?" Yusuke said hoping that the subject would change. "I want to know why. And don't change the subject." "He was hitting on you!" Yusuke snapped. "I know that! But I want to know why!" Keiko snapped back.

"I don't know." "Or was it that you were jealous?" Keiko joked. "No!" Yusuke yelled. Keiko just stood there looking at Yusuke then busted out laughing. "Keiko! That's not funny!" Yusuke yelled. "Oh, yes it is… You getting worked up over Kuwabara for that reason is very funny!" "No it's not. I didn't want him drooling over you like that." "Oh, you don't have to worry. I mean he's WAY uglier than you." Keiko laughed. "What! Are you calling me ugly!"

Yusuke said in shock. "No! I just meant that he is uglier than you!" "That's calling me ugly!"

"Hey hoes. What's with the loud voices? I could here you outside the building. I highly doubt that you need to yell that loud Yusuke, especially to a lady such as Keiko." Yusuke looked at Kurama in utter confusion.

"What did you say?" Keiko looked relieved, "Kurama help me. Yusuke thinks I called him ugly when I didn't." Kurama sighs, "exactly _what_ did you say Keiko?" "Well, I said, 'you don't have to worry I mean, he's uglier than you.' That's what I said.

Yusuke, not hearing a word that was said after Kurama first spoke, look dumbfounded. Kurama smiles, "Well, I see why Yusuke is so mad. But you really did call him ugly." Keiko blushed and looked at Yusuke, "Oh Yusuke, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize what I said." Keiko looked at Yusuke but he was looking at Kurama with a funny look on his face.

Kurama blinked and said, "Yusuke? What's wrong?" "I'm gonna go, before Yusuke gets mad at me again for saying something I shouldn't or don't mean to. Goodbye Kurama, Yusuke." "Bye Keiko." Keiko looked at Yusuke, who was still looking at Kurama with a funny look. She sighs and then leaves.

Kurama looks at Yusuke and says, "Yusuke? Are you all right? What's the matter with you? You didn't even say goodbye to Keiko. Are you really that mad because she called you ugly without realizing it?"

Yusuke blinked, "What did you say?" Kurama looked at Yusuke. "Yusuke?" Yusuke looked back at Kurama, "Did you just call us hoes?" Kurama blinked. "…? Doesn't it mean friend?" Yusuke shook his head, "No… who told you that?" "Some guy at the mall." Kurama answered.

Yusuke sighed, "You really shouldn't listen to everything some stranger tells you. Well, just call Hiei that…okay!" Kurama laughed, "I would some what make sense to call him that." Yusuke starts to laugh as well. All of a sudden, someone said, "Hello Yusuke, Kurama."

Yusuke was surprised enough to yell, "Gah! Damn you Koenma!" "Hello Koenma." "You need to stop doing that Koenma!" "Sorry Yusuke. I thought you were used to me doing that."

But enough of that, I'm looking for Botan. She hasn't been at work lately… Have you seen her?" "No, but Hiei was with her last time I knew." "Oh, great…if they're… never mind. Bye!" Koenma vanished. "Well, that was weird!"

"What's weird?" Keiko asked. "Oh, Botan seems to be missing." Yusuke looks at Keiko with a weird look on his face. Keiko looks back at Yusuke and smiles. Yusuke cheers up seeing Keiko smile at him. Keiko blinks and says, "well, every time I ask Botan to come with me to the mall she says that she's too busy." Kurama looks up at the sealing and says, "Have you noticed that Botan is almost always with Hiei?"

Keiko looks at Yusuke, "have you noticed that too Yusuke?" Yusuke seemed to shrink when he heard this. "Um…no…But I have noticed that Botan has gotten a little round." "Yusuke! That's mean!" Keiko yelled. "The truth hurts Keiko." "That's not the point. That was still mean." Keiko pouted. "Well, what ever I'm going to go for a walk. Lock the doors if you leave."

Kurama sighs, "I guess I'll stay here with you." Keiko blinked, "you don't have other things to do?" Kurama sighed, "Nope. I've already finished all my work and I'm too far ahead in class so there's no hope there. What about you." Keiko sweat drops, "I'm as far as I need to be. Anyways, help yourself to anything you want. I'm going to the mall for awhile."

Kurama smiled, "your going to return those cloths aren't you?" Keiko blushes, "please don't tell Yusuke. I just don't feel comfortable in them." Kurama, "your secret is safe with me. Don't worry. I'll cover for you if he comes back too soon." Keiko hugs Kurama, "Thanks Kurama. See ya." "Bye." O.O

When Yusuke was walking he spotted Hiei walking in the shadows…again…O.O "Yo, Hiei."

Hiei turned as if he knew Yusuke was going to say something. "Hiei, have you seen Botan?" "No…why?" "Koenma is looking for her." "Good luck" Hiei coldly answered. "Well…I was also…wondering if the rumors were true" "What rumors?" "You know…" "No…I don't." Hiei spoke very annoyed. "The ones with Botan"

Hiei just turned and started to walk away. "So…it is true!" "No it is not, and who ever started that rumor I am going to find and KILL." Hiei smirked, "Aww, are you mad?" Yusuke laughed. "Nope…Happy." "Huh?" Yusuke blurted. "Why?"

"Because who ever started that rumor gave me a reason to kill again." "Uhh.. Yeah --()" Hiei disappeared when Yusuke looked back up. Yusuke decided to return home and warn Kurama about Hiei.

When he got there he noticed that Keiko wasn't there. "Hey, Kurama, where's Keiko?" "Oh, she said that she was going to the mall for a few hours." Yusuke smiles and throws his arms into the air. "Yes!" Yusuke yelled, relieved that he would get some free time without her nagging.


	3. Botans’ Secret

Chapter 3 "Botans' Secret"

Keiko was walking in the mall when she noticed the baby store. She walked in and started looking at the cute little outfits when someone said, "Keiko?" Keiko turned around and saw Botan. "Keiko, why are you in the baby section? Your not pregnant are you!" Botan asked a little worried. "No! I just wished I was…" "Oh… Well, I…" Then something occurred to Keiko. "Botan? Why are YOU in the baby section?" Botan sighs, "Well…I'm…" "WHAT?" Keiko yelled causing people to look. "I'm sorry, I wanted to keep it a secret. So I could surprise everyone…." "When where you going to tell us…me?" "When the father of this child is willing." Botan said nearly about to burst into tears. "Oh, Botan I'm sorry. But who is the father?" Keiko gently asked, trying to calm Botan down. "I can't. He'll kill me if I tell." "HIEI!" "Ummm…yeah…"

"Wow!" "Please keep it a secret!" "I will…" Keiko said giving Botan a hug. When Keiko did that Botan just broke down and started crying.

After that, Keiko and Botan started walking together. "Keiko" "Huh" "I'm glad I told you… If I held it in any longer I don't know what I'd do." "It's okay Botan I would have done the same." While they were walking Hiei was watching them from a rooftop with a small smile on his face. After they walked so far Botan had to disappear again. "Botan…how long will you be hiding?" "Until Hiei said it's okay for the world and ningens to know that he's going to be a father." "Oh, you mean never." "Pretty much" Botan left.

When Keiko returned home, nobody asked why she looked so sad…for some reason it made her…happy.


	4. Keiko’s Trial

Chapter 4 "Keiko's Trial"

The next morning, Keiko went to Kuramas' house to seek help with the "Hiei and Botan" issue. When she got there the whole gang was there…. except Botan. "Hey Keiko" Kurama said in a cheery voice. Keiko just looked at Hiei in a daze. "Um…Keiko? Are you…okay?" Kurama said while waving his hand in front of her face. "How could you be so uncaring!" Keiko yelled with tears in her eyes. Hiei did nothing. "Wait, what the HELL IS GOING ON!" Yusuke yelled very confused. "Um…Nothing…" Keiko said quietly. "No…something is wrong…cuz you won't be crying if nothing was." Yusuke said looking her in the eyes. "Oh! I wish I could tell you!" Crying she pushed him away and ran out the door. "Sorry guys. Bye." Yusuke yelled running after her.

When he finally caught up he grabbed her shoulder and made her turn around. "Keiko…what's wrong?" Yusuke asked quietly while shaking her to get attention. "I'm sorry Yusuke but I promised." "Promised who?" "I can't tell you. I promised her" "her? Do you mean Botan?" Keiko just stood there crying. "What happened to Botan and why does it deal with Hiei?" "I can't tell you…SOB" Yusuke hugged her trying to get her to stop crying. (I hope Botan is okay…it has to be serious if Keiko is crying this bad.) Yusuke gave her a kiss on the forehead and wiped her tears.

Later that day after Yusuke took Keiko home and bought her an ice cream sundae, he went back to Kurama' house to see if Hiei was still there. "Hey Kurama where's Hiei?" "Oh he left saying he had some unfinished business to attend to." "Did he say where?" "Sorry, I told you every thing he said. Why do you ask?" "I don't know its just Keiko was crying and it had something to do with Botan." "So what does that have to do with Hiei?" "Remember when Koenma was looking for her and then said something about Hiei?" "Yeah…I see where you're going." Kurama smiled. "Well, there's nothing I can do now until Hiei or Keiko says something." "Yeah…" Kurama agreed as they walked to the couch to watch T.V.


	5. The Decision

Chapter 5 "The Decision"

"Botan" Hiei said in a voice that scared her. "Why did you tell Keiko about that?" He pointed at her stomach. "I'm sorry…it just popped up when I saw her in the baby store." She whispered trying to avoid his stare. "I guess you just can't keep your mouth shut…. but did you tell that thing is mine?" Hiei spoke no softer. "No! She kinda figured that out herself…" "What!" Botan whimpered. "Well, she's really smart." Botan nearly passed out hearing Hiei give somebody a complaint, especially a ningen. "So…what do you want to do? Now that she knows and it's only a matter of time before she tells someone." Hiei just stood there with a smirk on his face. "I guess we will have to tell them." "Really! Oh Hiei! I thought you would never say that!" She yelled while jumping up and down but then had to run to the bathroom to throw up. "Humph." Hiei smirked but this time he looked happy. About and an hour later, Botan came back out of the bathroom but with a different outfit and her hair done. "About time" Hiei growled in boredom.

" Hush!" You take that long to put all that gel in your hair" "Whatever…crybaby" They both left to tell the news.


	6. The Shock of a Life Time

Chapter 6 "The Shock of a Life Time"

Hiei went and told everybody to go to Yusuke's house with out question. "Okay Botan lets go…" Hiei said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. When they walked in the room he just went to the back of the room to let Botan do all the talking. For her knew he was never good at talking. "Botan where have you been!" Koenma said in anger and worry. "Um…Guys I …got…something to tell you…" Botan said rubbing her hand nervously. "It better be important for missing so much work" Koenma said in a tone he rarely used. She just stood there until she saw Hiei smile a little. All of a sudden, Botan blurted out, "I'm pregnant." For the first time Koenma allowed his pacifier fell out of his mouth. Yusuke and Koenma said at the same time, "WHAT!" "I know this is shocking but…heh…it's true." "But…But…who's the father?" Yusuke asked hoping it wasn't whom he thought it was. She just looked at Hiei. Again, Yusuke and Koenma said together, "Hiei!" Kuwabara and Kurama just looked at each other and laughed until there faces turned purple. "And I thought Hiei was a virgin…" Kuwabara joked. But everybody stared at him like he was stupid. "What? I am." "We know you are." Yusuke said as Kurama patted Kuwabara's shoulder. "Hey, it's not funny! I just haven't found the right girl…" "IF there is one." Yusuke coughed. "Hey, I heard that!" Kuwabara got up to take a swing but then "SMACK!" 'This is important, stop fooling around!" Keiko yelled "I'm sorry Keiko…' Kuwabara wined holding his face. "SNICKER." "What's so funny Hiei?" "Nothing." Growled Hiei. "That's right! Now Botan do you have any other important information you may want to tell us?" "Um…No? Keiko that's about it." "But what about the due date? Or gender? Or even Name?" Keiko fussed. "I think it's a little two soon for any of that." "How about… how far are you?" "Three weeks." "Oh, really." Keiko smiled guiding Botan to the other room. "Finally, I thought they would never leave….sooo… Hiei you dog. I never would have guessed you knocked up Botan…man…I thought you killed her or something. And that's why she went missing. So… how have many times you two done it?" Yusuke smiled with curiosity. "Why should I tell you?" "To see if you beat me and Keiko." "What!" Kuwabara cried. "How could Keiko do this to me?" "Do you want me to kill you?" "Sorry Yusuke! Please don't hurt me. Help me out here, Kurama." "Sorry my dumb little friend. But…I won't stop you Yusuke." "What! ahhhhhh!" Kurama screamed like a little girl while running out the door. Also yelling "mommy." "Is everyone okay? I thought I heard a girl scream?" Asked Keiko, walking into the room. "No, that was just Kuwabara." Laughed Yusuke, knowing he had dirt on Kuwabara. "Oh, really… Ha ha. Bye then." She left the room to talk with Botan.


End file.
